shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnus
Magnus is a White-Spotted Pufferfish Wotan who was a jailer at Impel Down itself before his desertion and then eventual recruitment into the Pop Band Pirates. Currently, he serves as a lawyer. Personality Magnus is a punk. Plain and simple. He's utterly reckless, preferring to do whatever comes to mind whenever it comes to mind regardless of the consequences, and wantonly'' antagonistic, needing absolutely 'no' provocation in order to be willing to outright 'harass' another. However, that isn't all there is to Magnus. Just what's on the surface. Magnus is unwaveringly 'loyal, sticking by whomever it is that he decides to serve no matter what kind of trouble arises. He is also ''extremely'' protective of those whom he considers to be a comrade and ''surprisinlgy'' welcoming to new comrades as well. It should also be noted that Magnus is the most genuinely intelligent member of the Pop Band Pirates. Followed by Dom and then Pier. Abilities and Powers ''Physical Capabilities'' Being a ''Wotan'', ''Magnus'' is in possession of a number of advantages. While he may not be as strong as the giant whom fathered him, he is definitely as strong - if not a little stronger - than the average giant. He is also as capable of a swimmer as the average fishman as well. It should also be noted that, as a White-Spotted Pufferfish Wotan, ''Magnus'' salivates a venom referred to as tetrodotoxin. Whilst this may bestow onto him a source of a powerful poison, it also prevents him from so much as sharing a drink - much less kissing - with most without putting them in a possibly lethal amount of danger. ''Swordsmanship'' Magnus is an ''iaidoka'', a practitioner of Iaido. ''Iaido'' is a martial art that focuses upon perfecting the process of withdrawing a katana from its saya in a manner which allows an opponent to be seamlessly assaulted during the withdrawal, removing any blood that is situated upon the blade of the katana with a naught but a single swipe of the katana, and then depositing the katana back into its saya. ''Magnus''' style of ''Iaido'' is referred to as ''Maichimonji Mujihitsurugi-ryū'' (As the Crow Flies Merciless Sword-Style). ''Maichimonji Mujihitsurugi-ryū'' is one of the most notoriously unorthodox offshoots of a style which is utilized by a number of samurai. Contrary to the implications of its name, masterful performance of ''Maichimonji Mujihitsurugi-ryū'' heretically deviates from the performance of standard Iaido. For master practitioners of ''Maichimonji Mujihitsurugi-ryū'' withdraw their katana from their saya at a peculiar angle in order to become capable of seamlessly curving the withdrawal into a vertical slash that is much more powerful than the horizontal slash that is produced by the performance of conventional iaido. Unlike Laura or Mary, ''Magnus'' is neither a Power-type Swordsman nor is he a Speed-type Swordsman. Instead, ''Magnus'' is more of an Accuracy-type Swordsman. Whilst ''Magnus'' strokes are indeed strong and fast, they're more accurate than anything else. Frighteningly, ''Magnus'' complements the accuracy of his swordsmanship with the the venom he salivates. Last but most definitely not least, it should be noted that ''Magnus'' is also a practitioner of ''Niaido'' (Way of Two Iai). ''Niaido'' is a martial art that involves withdrawing a ''katana'' from its ''saya'' and then withdrawing a second ''katana'' from its saya whilst you deposit the first ''katana'' back into its ''saya''. Essentially, it's back-to-back ''Iaido'' sans the blade-cleaning. History ''Magnus'' is the youngest of the eight children of Maior, a Giant, and Amatsuera, a Blue Whale Fishwoman. It should also be noted that ''Magnus'' is the couple's ''only'' son. In stark contrast to his siblings, ''Magnus'' wasn't born as a Whale-based ''Wotan'' but rather as a Pufferfish-based ''Wotan''. As a result, he is the runt of the litter. Fearing that ''Magnus'' siblings would crush him to death during bouts of roughhousing, ''Amatsuera'' entrusted ''Magnus'' to Maximus of all people. As a means of outdoing Garp's attempts to raise Ace, Luffy, and ''Sabo'' into Marines; ''Maximus'' attempted to raise ''Magnus'' into a jailer. Unlike his rival, ''Maximus'' succeeded as ''Magnus'' would grow up to become a jailer at ''Impel Down'' itself. Unfortunately for ''Maximus'', the World Government's decision to cover up the mass prisonbreak at ''Impel Down'' pissed ''Magnus'' off to the point where he ''deserted''''' in order to reimprison those whom had escaped. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Wotan Category:Former World Government Employee Category:Former Impel Down Staff Category:Pirate Category:Lawyer Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Pop Band Pirates